Sakura's new life as Lucy's spirit
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sakura is about to jump a cliff when something summons her but now she has to live as a summoning and obey Lucy for awhile.
1. Prolong

**I don't own Fairy tail or Naruto**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **TAKE PLACE DURING EPISODE 170 OF FAIRY TAIL**

 **Prolong**

As Lucy yells she won't give up to Minerva, that is when Sakura appears out of nowhere. "Which one of you weakling summon me?" asked Sakura, "what do you mean summon you?" asked Minerva.

"Tsk, I mean who said she won't give up no matter what" said Sakura, "I did" said Lucy.

"Let me get this straight, you summoned me when I was busy with trying to jump off a cliff to end my life and you interrupt me how dare you, I'm going to killed both of you" said Sakura coldly.

"WHAT!" yelled Lucy, "Muti-shadow clone justu said Sakura. That is when three clones appear, you two distract them then I'll use my ultimate move" said Sakura. The two clones attack and with the third clone with Sakura makes the Rasengan. Sakura then goes towards Lucy and Minerva with the Rasengan . "Rasengan "said Sakura but it disappears as she reaches Minerva.

"Dang it, I forgot that I didn't master the Rasengan" said Sakura, that is when everybody sweat drop. "Oh well, Multi-shadow clones Justu" said Sakura, that is when one- hundred clones appears and attacks Minerva. It sends out Minerva, Sakura deactivates the clones.

The water spear disappears and Sakura lands on her feet and catches Lucy.

"You know for someone that is weak; she sure does pack a punch" said Sakura with a smirk.

Lucy wakes up, "you can call me whenever you need me weakling" said Sakura as she hands her gate key to Lucy.

"What, but I thought you wanted to killed me" said Lucy, Sakura starts to laugh.

"Nope, I don't want you dead; you just prove to me that your powerful when you hit some of my clones and that you would do anything for your family it kinda of reminded myself when I was younger" said Sakura.

"When you were younger?" asked Lucy, "It doesn't concern you" said Sakura coldly.

"Okay, but why are you giving me your gate key?" asked Lucy, "because you proved to me that your strong and that you won't give up" said Sakura with a smirk.

"If you lose my gate key, I'll end you" said Sakura. "Wow, you have another Aquarius on your hands Lucy" said Natsu, "tell me about" said Lucy.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

After Lucy said that she then pass out from the beating that she got from Minerva.

"LUCY!"yelled everyone, as she is about to hit the ground that is when Sakura reappears and catches Lucy.

"What are you doing back here again?"asked Nastu, " I only came to make sure this weakling is okay and by the way she needs medical help." said Sakura and she leaves.

Fairy Tail takes Lucy to the infirmary and they watch as Lucy comes to.

"Urgh, what happened?"asked Lucy as she finally comes to.

"Lucy-San, are you okay?"asked Wendy, "I'm okay but what happened?"asked Lucy.

"You don't remember that you summon a new Celestria Spirit out of now where." said Nastu.

"What, I summon a new Celestria Spirit?" asked Lucy, " yes you did you pathetic weakling." said Sakura as she appears.

"How did I summon you?"asked Lucy.

"I was at a cliff side getting ready to jump off it when all of sudden a white light appeared and I was summon by you." said Sakura coldly.

"Why did you try to jump off a cliff side?"asked Lucy, "I try to jump off the cliff side because I felt like I had nothing to live for." said Sakura with even more coldness in her voice.

"What about your parents?"asked Lucy, "I'm an orphan and I tend to do better without weaklings."said Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"What, you don't care about me?" asked Lucy, "I could care less about you since your pathetic and weak." said Sakura coldly.

"Why are you being mean to her?"asked Nastu.

"Let me finish what I was going to say, okay?"asked Sakura, "fine." said Nastu.

"Like I said I could care less about you but you have proven to me that your strong and not only that you summoned me; one of the strongest spirit in this world or my own world; here catch." said Sakura as she throws her two gate keys of two different spirits of her world.

"Who are theses spirits?"asked Lucy, "these keys here are celestial spirits of my world not only that but these keys are two the strongest spirits of my world along with me." said Sakura.

* * *

 **AN:I know this chapter is short but I'm up at 11:43 pm trying to get this story updated.**

 **AN: you guys pick the two spirit key from the Naruto universe that are the strongest in you opinion please.**

 **In the next chapter we'll see who are the two spirit keys are.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN READ A DIFFERENT ONE; PLEASE DON'T LEAVE BAD REVIEWS AT ALL.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

After Sakura give Lucy the keys she returns to her home world.

To Lucy in her hotel room," I asked for these two spirits to come forward."said Lucy.

That is when the two keys start to glow and the two spirits that come forth is a blonde guy with whiskers marks and long haired black girl.

"Huh,who are you guys?"asked Lucy, that is when Sakura appears and sees that Lucy has summon Naruto and Hinata.

"Looks like you Summoned Naruto and Hinata."said Sakura,"cool."said Lucy.

"How is it going loser?"asked Sakura to Naruto, "it's going good, your still mad at me aren't you?"asked Naruto.

"Tsk, you killed my best friend Ino and my brother Sasuke."said Sakura coldly.

"It wasn't my fault but I had no choice because they both were traitors."said Naruto, "I don't care; they were my only family;I'm out of here."said Sakura.

"What was that about?"asked Lucy, "Sakura was closed to Sasuke but he betray our people and I had no choice but to killed him."said Naruto.

Sakura was secretly listening to Naruto.

"Sasuke and Ino declared war on our people and they were winning but when I had to killed Sasuke; I couldn't do it because he was like a brother; when Sasuke saw that I was having trouble he went to stab me but before he could Sakura stabbed him but she forgot."said Naruto.

As soon as Naruto said that Sakura gets all of her memories back and opens her gate.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for what I said and I was listening to you and finally got my memories back and you are right; Sasuke was not one of us."said Sakura and she hugs Naruto.

"Sakura, does this mean you forgive me?"asked Naruto, "you baka." said Sakura as she punches Naruto in the head.

"What was that for?"asked Naruto," that was for being a baka."said Sakura.

"I'm not a baka."said Naruto.

"Are to" said Sakura.

"Am not."said Naruto.

"Are to."said Sakura.

The guild members and Lucy sweat drop at the scene in front of them.

"Will you two bakas knocked off or do I have to hit both of you for being bakas"asked Hinata.

"No and sorry." said Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto, I would like to say I'm sorry for hating you when you stood up against Sasuke and that it should be mean me feeling guilty and hated not you; can you forgive me?"asked Sakura

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Naruto says.**


End file.
